Nazmir
Nazmir ist in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth mit seinen finsteren und unwirtlichen Sümpfen eines der Gebiete auf Zandalar. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) In den Ruinen von Zul'jan hat sich die Horde einen Stützpunkt errichtet. Beschreibung In Nazmir befindet sich die Instanz Der Tiefenpfuhl, eine der Hauptquellen der Verderbnis auf der Insel. Doch liegt in diesem Gebiet noch ein größeres Geheimnis verborgen, die uralten Titanen-Gewölbe des Schlachtzuges von Uldir, den Hallen der Kontrolle - die eigentliche Quelle der Korruption von Zandalar. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Generell besteht Nazmir aus einem großen Sumpf, in dem die Trolle nach ihren Loa suchen, gottähnliche Kreaturen, von denen Trolle sich Macht erhoffen. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die Gebiete und Dungeons in der Übersicht (05.11.2017) So werden auch die Abenteurer auf ihren Reisen durch Nazmir auf Bwonsamdi, den Loa des Todes, treffen und kennenlernen, da er in diesem Gebiet eine große Rolle spielt. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Interview mit Jeremy Feasel: Viel Lore und Spoiler! (06.11.2017) Hintergrund thumb|250px Nazmir war einst das strahlende Herzstück der Zivilisation der Trolle, doch ist seither zu einem trostlosen Sumpf verkommen, dessen Ruinen noch von seiner einstmaligen Größe zeugen. In der heutigen Trollhauptstadt Zuldazar werden von Generation zu Generation Geschichten überliefert, die Kinder ermahnen, sich auch ja zu benehmen. Ansonsten werden sie von Nazmirs verderbten Blutmagiern aus ihren Betten gestohlen werden. Jene, die tapfer genug sind, sich dem Sumpf zu stellen, verschwinden nur allzu oft und werden nie wieder gesehen. Die Bluttrolle von Nazmir sind die Monster, von denen alle Kinder der Zandalari in ihren Alpträumen heimgesucht werden – und das aus gutem Grund. Nazmir ist ein urzeitliches Sumpfgebiet, in dessen vielfältigem Ökosystem es von Insekten und gefährlichen Wildtieren nur so wimmelt. Von vielen der einst gewaltigen Tempel und Bauten sind heute nur noch Ruinen übrig, die wie zersplitterte Zähne aus dem Land hervorragen. Die Vegetation ist Steinmauern und Gebäude entlanggekrochen und hat das Land Stück für Stück wieder für sich gewonnen. Geographie Tückische Moore und Ströme durchdringen die Landschaft Nazmirs und werden von den gigantischen Wasserfällen gespeist, die von den hohen Klippen Zuldazars herabfließen. Auch der Klingenschlundfluss und der Zerrissene Fluss bahnen sich ihren Weg durch Nazmir und speisen die Moore und Feuchtgebiete der Region. Eine weitläufige Küstenlinie umschließt Nazmir im Norden und im Osten, und der Zerrissene Fluss dient als südliche Grenze zu Zuldazar. Gelegenheiten zum Fischen, Jagen, Schwimmen und für die Schatzsuche gibt es reichlich. Im Westen erwarten euch die Teergruben von Shoaljai, deren widerwärtiger Rauchgestank aus allen Erdöffnungen dringt und die Luft mit einem Dunst aus Asche und Staub verpestet. Westlich der Teergruben an der Westgrenze des Gebiets erwartet euch die karge Wüste von Vol'dun, die euch noch weitere Gelegenheiten bietet, das Vertrauen der Zandalari zu erlangen. * Geheimtipp: Nutzt, was ihr im Dschungel finden könnt! Haltet eure Augen nach essbaren Pflanzen und anderen Gegenständen aus der Region offen, die euch auf euren Reisen stärken können. Ihr werdet alle Hilfe benötigen, wenn ihr euch tiefer in den Sumpf wagt. Das Abenteuer thumb|250px Eure gefährliche Reise mit Prinzessin Talanji beginnt auf einem von Nazmirs vielen zerklüfteten und von Wasser abgetragenen Pfaden. Hier halten die Bluttrolle ihre finsteren Rituale als Tribut für ihren Blutgott G'huun ab. Der Herrscher der Zandalari, König Rastakhan, und seine Berater haben diese Bedrohung schon zu lange ignoriert, sodass es nun an seiner Tochter, Prinzessin Talanji, liegt, sich dieser Gefahr zu stellen – und ein Bündnis mit den vier Loa in Nazmir könnte die einzige Rettung sein. Eure erste Mission: Findet den Fledermausloa Hir'eek, den Todesloa Bwonsamdi, den Schildkrötenloa Torga und den Froschloa Krag'wa und bittet sie um ihre Hilfe – sofern sie euch überhaupt helfen können. Jeder Schritt auf eurer Suche nach den Loa dieser Region führt euch tiefer in das Territorium der Bluttrolle – und bietet euch die Gelegenheit, den Zandalari zu zeigen, dass die Horde ein wertvoller Verbündeter ist. Der Segen der Loa soll euch begleiten, wenn ihr euch schlussendlich in den Tiefenpfuhl (einen Dungeon für 5 Spieler in Nazmir) wagt – ihr werdet ihn brauchen, wenn ihr euch den Schrecken stellt, die in seinem Inneren auf euch warten. Zusammenfassung Bluttrolle fielen von Norden aus nach Zuldazar ein und verschleppten viele Zandalari in die verfluchten Sümpfe von Nazmir - keiner war zurückgekehrt. Aber der Rat der Zanchuli redete die Bedrohung klein und überzeugte König Rastakhan, untätig zu bleiben. Quest 110: in Zuldazar Prinzessin Talanjis Plan war es daher, eine Expedition in die Sümpfe von Nazmir zu leiten (Talanji's Expedition) und sich um die Bedrohung an der nördlichen Grenze von Zuldazar zu kümmern. Quest 110: brauchen einander Zusammen mit Prinzessin Talanji, der Tochter von König Rastakhan, versuchen die Abenteurer die Invasion der Bluttrolle in Nazmir aufzuhalten. Diese wollen, unter der Führung von Mutter Attena, das letzte Siegel von Uldir, einer Forschungsanlage der Titanen, zerstören, um den alten Blutgott G'huun freizulassen. Eine Kreatur, die von den Titanen selbst bei Experimenten mit den alten Göttern erschaffen wurde. Schaffen sie dies, wäre nicht nur Zandalar verloren, sondern auch ganz Azeroth in Gefahr. Um die Aufgabe zu bewältigen, suchen die Abenteurer Rat bei den Loa, die sich in Nazmir aufhalten: Bwonsamdi (Loa des Todes), Torga (Loa der Schildkröten), Hir'eek (Loa der Fledermäuse) und Kra'gwa (Loa der Frösche). Die Abenteurer infiltrieren die Bluttrolle und mischen sich getarnt unter ihr Volk. Dann aber treffen sie auf einen Avatar von G'huun, der sich am toten Körper eines Loas labt, um an Macht zu gewinnen. Dies gilt es zu verhindern und sie bekommen Unterstützung von einer Pilgergruppe der Tortollaner. Zwischenzeitlich geht es noch zu einem alten Tempel, der von Titanenhüter beschützt werden sollte, da sich dort die Leere ausbreitet und Gesichtslose ihr Unwesen treiben. Im Laufe dieser Geschichte erfahren die Abenteurer von Titanenhüter Hezrel, dass es sich bei G'huun um einen alten Gott handelt. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Das komplette Questerlebnis von Nazmir im Video: Loa, Bluttrolle, G'huun & alte Götter! (08.02.2018) Der Aufbruch Die Bluttrolle im verfluchten Sumpf von Nazmir drohten ganz Zuldazar zu zerstören und waren zweifellos die größte Gefahr für das Volk der Zandalari. Prinzessin Talanji bat die Horde daher, sie bei einer Expedition zu unterstützen, um die Bluttrolle empfindlich zu treffen und die Bedrohung für Zuldazar so zu beenden, bevor sie mit ihrer monströsen Horde Zuldazar überfielen. Quest 110: Nazmir Neben Talanji waren ihre treusten Gefährten bereit, sie zu diesem verfluchten Ort zu begleiten. Aber das reichte nicht. Auch die Horde musste helfen. So bereiten sich Rokhan und seine Dunkelspeere vor, die Prinzessin zu begleiten. Zusammen mit den Champions der Horde trafen sie sich bei Paku'ai Rokota vor dem Großen Siegel in Dazar'alor und brachen auf einem Pterrordax zu den Außenbezirken von Nazmir auf, wo sie sich bei Prinzessin Talanjis Lager in den → Flussmarschen mit ihr trafen. Quest 110: Reise nach Nazmir Quest 110: Nazmir, der verbotene Sumpf * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Begebt Euch mit Rokhan nach Nazmir. Ich treff Euch dort. Wir müss'n den Bluttroll'n 'n Ende bereit'n. * Rokhan sagt zu Paku'ai Rokota: Prinzessin Talanji schickt uns nach Nazmir. Wir brauch'n Eure Pterrodaxe, um da hinzumkomm'. * Paku'ai Rokota sagt: Ich lass meine Tiere doch nich' zu Bluttrollfutter werd'n. Aus Nazmir kehrt KEINER zurück, Mann. * Rokhan sagt zu Paku'ai Rokota: Genug gelabert, Schwester. Wir haben Befehle von der Prinzessin. * Rokhan sagt: Ich mach mich auf nach Nazmir. Vorsicht, außer Bluttrollen un' dunklem Voodoo gibt's da nich' mehr viel. * Jo'gus sagt: Noch jemand, der nach Nazmir will? Glaubt mir, Ihr kommt nich' zurück. * Eingeschworener Lehrling sagt: Seid Ihr irre? Wir könn' unsere Posten nich' verlassen. Wir ham grad die Prinzessin geseh'n! * Eingeschworener Lehrling sagt: Un'? Sie is' mit den andern Irren unterwegs nach Nazmir. Prinzessin Talanji kommt nich' zurück! Ich sag, wir sollt'n hier abhaun'n un' uns der Flotte anschließ'n. Wir sin' hier draußen doch nur Kanon'nfutter für die Bluttrolle! * Eingeschworener Lehrling sagt: Wir bleib'n hier un' wart'n drauf, dass die Prinzessin Talanji zurückkommt. Ich werd mein' Posten nich' verlass'n. Un' Ihr solltet das auch nich' tun. Kriegskampagne der Allianz Bei der Kriegskampagne der Allianz in Nazmir versuchen die Champions zusammen mit Brann Bronzebart sich mit den Bluttrollen anzufreunden. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Battlecheck #48 - Kriegskampagne: Vol'dun (19.04.2018) Galerie Nazmir NSCs BLZCon 672956.jpg|Nazimir-Bewohner (BlizzCon 2017) Nazmir ConceptArt BLZ 2017-11-04.jpg|Nazmir ConceptArt (BlizzCon 2017) Nazmir BLZ 2017-11-04 0187.jpg|Nazmir (BLZCon '17) Nazmir BLZ 58780.jpg|Torgas Ruh (BLZCon '17) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth – eine Tour durch Nazmir (06.06.20018) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zandalar Kategorie:Nazmir